


Brilliance

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [49]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sheriarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Begging for me, Sherlock?" Jim chuckled</p>
<p>Bonus "Fifty Shades of 221B" fic.<br/>Can you believe there is only one more left?!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliance

The consulting detective moaned as Jim's fingers brushed, feather-light, across the dip of his hip bone towards dark curls.

"This will feel soooooo good." the Irishman purred, leaning his head in close to Sherlock's ear, his breath warm and enticing.

Sherlock turned his head towards the voice and grabbed Jim's mouth in a long kiss. A kiss filled with need and want.

"Godddd." Sherlock breathed as Jim fingers curled around his throbbing erection. "More... harder... please."

"Begging for me, Sherlock?" Jim chuckled, tightening his hand and beginning a slow, torturous slide along Sherlock's length. He climbed on top of the long figure, not breaking contact with his hand, and leaned over Sherlock with his legs either side of pale knees, propping himself up on his free arm.

Bending down, he crushed their mouths together for a second time: this time forcing himself between eagerly parting lips and wrestling their tongues in a battle of wills. 

Genius against genius; man against man; one lonely soul against another, both for one short time, feeling less lonely; less alone.  
Sherlock whined as Jim removed his hand from his cock but let out a long groan, echoed by his lover, as the consulting criminal lowered himself down and pressed their lengths together.

These two men; two opposite poles; but the same; brought together by brilliance.

**Author's Note:**

> I have written number 50 already.
> 
> I'm considering a follow-up series though.   
> What do you think?


End file.
